Lovely Scarlet: Hetalia Axis Power Fan Fiction
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: "Maharani," "I-Iya..?" "Ada yang Ingin kubicarakan denganmu."/"Kalian berdua kemana saja? Aku khawatir, lho!"/"Apa? Kau tidak takut padanya?" "Memangnya kenapa?" "Kau tahu 'kan, dia bisa saja dia, uhm.. meng-dor dirimu..?"/"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya waktu itu?" Chapter 3 is updated
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Clear

Holla eperibadi!~ ketemu dengan saya author yang super duper kece dan cetarrr membahana *ditembaksamapistolAK47* eh maksudnya perkenalkan saya author cerita ini. Ini cerita FF abal-abak saya jadi mohon bantuannya kalo ada saran dsan kritik buat cerita ini, ne? OwO

Atashi namae wa Navira desu! Yoroshiku *bows*

berharap ada yang mau liat ato sekedar baca cepet ya nggak apa-apa kok. Yang penting ikhlas, dan makasih kalo suka sama ni cerita, rasanya gimanaaaa gitu *hadeh lama-lama author kebangetan =,=* dan jangan lupa comment untuk ini ya *IYA AUTHOR SARAP!(teriak pake' TOA)* dan cameo bermunculan untuk sekedar pendukung

Sorry pake bahasa gaje dan namanya digantiin dari Kirana jadi Indy biar lebih sreg gitu~ Fusososso~~. Anyway, review juga RnR please~! Ni cerita cinta segiempat antara Nesia, Romano, Switzerland dan England. Warning! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, keadaan nista atau sebagainya tolong perhatikan *baikan woy!* dan author panggil Nesia tu Indy, biar lebih bagus gitu loh *dilemparsalakindonesia* Nama panjangnya adalah Indy Kusuma Maharani

happy reading *bows*

* * *

**Warning! Gaje, abal-abal, OOC, OOT, OC, membuat orang sesak napas a.k.a asma, tubercolosis, serangan jantung de el el. Author sarap bin gaje yang non-warasnya nggak ketulungan ditambah chara yang gajenya sampai langit ketujuh #plakk Reviews sangat diperlukan untuk cerita nan bebal ini and NO FLAME PLEASE #huwaahh capslock author jebol! -matiin capsie-**

.

.

.

.

KRIINNGGG! Jam weker telah berbunyi. Anehnya gue bangun sekaligus tapi masih dalam atmosfir tidur gue sambil mati'in tuh weker sialan. Gue lihat beberapa detik jam berapa sekaranng. "Wha-sialan!" gue mesuh-mesuh sementara bangun dari tempat tidur dengan salto 5x dengan cepat. Sial, kenapa gue bangun di akhir-akhir ini, gue pikir dalem hati dan kemudian berdandan dan memakai seragam sekolah baru setelah mandi. Gue ikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda dengan pita biru laut. Trus gue pake' kalung kesayangan gue. Ini adalah momento dari Mama Dayak *buset dah*. Warnanya hijau zamrud dan bentuknya oval . Kemudian gue melihat fotoku dengan keluarga gue yang bejibunnya minta ampun, hadeh. Ada adikku, Timor Leste, Malaysia, plus adik-adikku yang masih kecil dan nakal + usil pokoknya, Papa Batak dan Mama Dayak. Doakan anak lu, Ma, gue bergumam sendiri. Setelah semuanya udah siap, gue mengunci pintu apartement kecil yang gue tempati beberapa bulan ini.

"Selamat pagi, Indy." kata Ibu pemilik apartemen yang lagi nyapu halaman depan apartemen. "Ah, Pagi juga, Fujihara-san," jawab gue sopan sambil tersenyum. Dia Ibu yang baik dan orang-orang tinggal di sebelah apartement gue baik-baik semua dan wanita ini adalah kenalan dekat Mama Dayak. Pokoknya hidup gue lumayan enak dah. Dia udah gue anggap seperti bibi gue sendiri walaupun dia ada keturunan Jepang. "Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?" dia bertanya. '_Well_, tidak mau terlambat, tentu saja 'kan bu! Tolong berdoa untuk ku, ya!" Kata gue lalu kemudian pergi setengah berlari." Hati-hati "katanya.

* * *

Sialan, kenapa gue tidak mengatur alarm sebelumnya, gue pikir dengan berjalan santai sambil garuk-garuk kepala *ketombe'an kali ya?*. Tiba-tiba gue ketabrak sesuatu. "Akh, .. Owowow, buset da-hah?" Gue jatuh di tanah sambil ngelus bagian kepala yang sakit dikit, kemudian ketika gue mendongak, ngelihat seorang cowok dengan mata hijau dan rambut cokelat gelap natap gue yang ada dibawah. Dan ya, ia memiliki keriting kecil yang menurut gue unyu-unyu. "Uhm, .. Lu nggak apa-apa..?" katanya. "Ah, uhm.. I-Iya, makasih." jawab gue kepadanya kemudian berdiri sambil bersihin rok dan seragam yang kena debu. Lalu gue lihat, dia pake' seragam yang sama kayak gue tapi versi cowoknya *yaiyalah! masa' versi banci?!*. "Hetalia Academy, kan?" gue tanya padanya. Dia mengangguk. "Boleh nggak jalan bareng sama lu? Gue nggak tahu tempat sekolahnya," gue bilang gitu ke dia. "Ya, mungkin boleh lah,,..." katanya sambil mengusap leher punggungnya. Gue lihat pipinya agak merona tapi dikiiitttt banget. "_By the way_, nama gue Indy dari Indonesia, kalo lu?" gue tanya sambil mengangkat tangan gue buat berjabat tangan dan tersenyum. "Lovino Vargas, Lovino. panggil kayak gitu aja." katanya singkat kemudian menjabat tangan gue. Lalu kami jalan ke sekolah sambil ngobrol dikit, tidak lama kemudian kami tiba di depan sekolah kami.

"Vee ~ Fratello, dari mana saja kau ..." tiba-tiba seorang cowok dengan riang berjalan ke arah kami. Rambutnya kayak Lovino, tapi memiliki warna lebih terang dan memiliki ikal yang lebih rendah di atasnya. "Astaga! suruh siapa yang bilang kalo' dateng telat, hah?!." ujarnya kepada tu cowok. Dia menyeringai kemudian dia ngelihat gue "Oolala~ apa ini?! Apa ini pacarmu~?!" katanya agak terkejut. Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan Lovino mukanya jadi merah. "Ap-apa'an sih yang lu bicaraka-, Siala- Argh, .. Lupain saja!" katanya dengan marah lalu menghela napas. Gue terkikik kayak nenek lampir. "Eh, maaf, lu teman si dia?" tanya gue padanya. "Oh, yoi dong!~ tapi gue saudara kembarnya ~" katanya dengan agak lebay tapi tingkahnya kayak anak kecil, gue pikir itu lucu aja. "Sorry, gue minta maaf sama sikapnya. Namanya Feliciano Vargas, dia saudara kembar gue yang rada o'on gitu," katanya agak reda dari amarah yang menggebu *?*. "Ah, senang kenalan dengan lu, nama gue Indy ato lu bisa panggil gue Nesia juga boleh kok." kata gue sambil buat jabat tangan. "Oh, gue juga sama, Indy," kata dia kembali sebelum menjabat tangan gue.

"Vee ~ kayaknya lu bukan orang sini." Feliciano bilang ke gue. "Uhm, emang iya. Gue dikirim oleh negara gue untuk belajar di Hetalia Academy.." jelas gue ke dia. "bahasa Inggris lu nggak buruk juga," "Ah, biasa aja kok." kata gue sambil tersenyum. "Oh, gue pernah denger tu negara, meskipun masih pada pengembangan proses.." kata Lovino. "Dan juga, negara gue tuh negara Tropis." gue bilang agak bangga kalo' ngomong tentang negara gue sendiri. Mereka pada angguk-angguk. "Jangan lupa, di sana tuh hanya punya 2 musim. Hujan dan kering. Sementara di sini, negara kalian memiliki 4 musim.. yaitu Musim Semi, Panas, Gugur dan Dingin." kata gue dengan penjelasan panjang sampai negara yang punya Semanjung Balcan. "What? Emang nggak ada salju?" gue geleng kepala. "Di sana itu ndak ada namanya salju. adanya es. Bercanda, hehe... Kalo' hujan ya pada musim hujan, dan benar-benar panas ketika musim kering datang, seperti musim panas di negara kalian." gue bilang gitu. "Vee~ kayaknya terdengar asik tuh! Gue pengen ke sana ah." sahut Feliciano sambil mesam mesem sendiri. "Lu cuma bisa datang ketika liburan aja, bro." kata Lovino. "Negara gue terbuka buat siapa aja. Oh ya, kalian asalnya dari mana?" tanya gue. "Gue datang dari Italia dan dia dari Romano." sahutnya. "Oh, oke dech.".

Sebagai seorang gadis yang punya rasa penasaran yang tinggiiiiiii banget sampai menara Monas yang ada di alun-alun Jakarta *jiah, tinggi amat*, tiba-tiba gue menatap curl-nya Lovino. Yang bergerak naik turun kayak timbangan akhirat *hah? sampe author mikir kesitu?*. "Lu liat apa?!" Lovino bertanya dengan ketus dikit. Feliciano menyeringai. "Apaan ni? Lu punya curl sama kayak Feliciano?" kata gue saat menyentuh curl-nya. Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan gue, dianya maksa tutup mata dan wajahnya berubah merah seperti tomat. Gue mainin tu curl aneh atas dan ke bawah kayak jungkat-jungkit. "Hmm, .. Yah, kita 'kan saudara kembar jadi pastinya punya yang identik sama," kata Feliciano ke gue dan menyeringai ke saudara kembarnya. Lovino agak sedikit mendesah trus gue lepasin tuh curl dan mengangguk. "_Oh my gosh_, gue musti cepet cepet nich pergi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah! Dia pasti udah nunggu gue.." kata gue sementara melihat jam tanganku agak panik. "Oh sialan, kita bakal telat sekarang, Feli! Ayo, kita ke kelas sekarang." Lovino setengah berteriak. "Oh, oke! Indy, nanti beritahu kami lu masuk di kelas mana!." Feliciano bilang. "Yo'i! Bye." gue balas dengan senyum sederhana kemudian, kami berpisah.

* * *

Akhirnya gue tiba di depan kantor Kepala Sekolah. Gue ketuk pintu dan membukanya. Ketika gue lihat didalam ada seorang cewek dengan rambut pendek pirang. dipotong agak lucu tapi membuatnya lucu adalah ikatan warna ungu di rambutnya dan dia sedang berbicara dengannya. "Silahkan masuk," katanya Kepsek, Ancient Roma. "Um, maafkan saya. Saya murid baru di sini dan saya ingin mengambil jadwal saya.." gue mencoba berkata sopan. "Anda pasti Indy Kusnapaharani, kan?" gue mengangguk. "Nak Indy, saya ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Namanya Lili Zwingly dari Liechteinstein *sori kalo' spell-nya jadul* Dia akan menemani tur Nak Indy ke sekeliling sekolah." katanya. "Ms. Zwingly, silakan?" "Terima kasih pak." katanya. Suaranya begitu lucu! kayak anak kecil~ "Halo, saya Lili." "Ah, ya. Gue Indy." kami saling salaman tangan.

* * *

Setelah melihat sekeliling sekolah, kita juga sambil ngobrol. "Um, mungkin sekarang sebaiknya kita berdua berteman aja, mau nggak? Aku sich nggak maksa." katanya. "Mhmm, gua mau kok. Eh boleh nggak gua panggil lu Lili.? Dan lu bisa panggil gua Indy." "Oke, Indy." katanya lagi. Aww, gua pingin banget jadi kakaknya!, Saya pikir dalam hati. "Jadi, kamu di kelas berapa?" "Coba gua lihat,.. Kelas 2-H." "Oh, kamu di kelas yang sama sebagai Big bruder" "ha, Big bruder?" dia mengangguk. "Hmm Dia orang paling baik yang pernah aku miliki! Mungkin dia lebih terlihat melankolis dan tenang, tapi dia kuat sekali dan sayang dalam merawat barang-barangnya." katanya dengan aura bahagia sambil mesam mesem. Dingin di luar dan penuh perhatian di dalam, gue mikir. "Okelah, eh ngomong-ngomong lu di kelas berapa Lili?" "Kelas 1-H." Apakah lu satu tahun di bawah gua dan kakak lu, ya?" dia mengangguk. "Ok, gue musti pergi ke kelas sekarang jadi nanti ketemuan lagi ya! "" Okay, bye! ". Dan gue langsung ngeluyur ke kelas gue, 2-H.

-TBC-

* * *

Navira: Akhirnya selesai juga chap. 1 nya *senyum bahagia sambil makan durian thailand bareng Asian*

Lili: Navira, nanti mau lanjut kapan?

Navira: ndak tahu tuh, mungkin kalo udah ada waktu senggang paling bisa bikin lagi

Indy: haduh... ayo sini Li! Makan bareng kami *nyodorin durian*

Vash: Woy! Ngapain kalian kasih adik gua makanan begetoan ha?! Gua pada dorr semuanya nich! *bawa granat plus sniper gun plus juga bazooka*

Asians: UUWWAAAAAHHHH AMPUN BROOOOO! *capslock jebol ke inti bumi T^T*

Indy: udahlah ribet banget sich kalian... eh ngomong-ngomong please RnR juga review buat ni story. juga pendapat kalian tentang ni fanfic. menerima ada apanya *emang pacaran neng* dan juga dont flame ne~ WOI SEMUA! AYO NYOLONG MANGGA SI INDIA! *kabor sama Asians lainnya*

Vash: HADDUUHHH! INDY! JANGAN NYOLONG! KALIAN JUGA! GUA DOOR LU PADA KECUALI INDY KARENA GUA SAYANG! *cielah~*

Navira: ...*sweatdrop lalu menghadap pembaca* readers, dont try this at home AND nanti kasih saran buat siapa yang lebih baik untuk Indy ya~~?! *nada maksa* see you~


	2. Chapter 2: Red or White?

Maaf semuannya, saya baru bisa update karena UTS dan tugas. Dan juga saya sebenarnya belum hiatus. *dipatukburungkakaktua* oh ya, sampai dimana tadi. Oh, Indy a.k.a Indonesia a.k.a Nesia akan disuguhkan kelas yang benar-benar hidup dan berbau jamban bintang lima (memangnya hotel?) Btw saya akan mngubah namanya menjadi Indy Kusuma Maharani, karena menurut saya itu kepanjangan. Gomenasai *sujudkereaders*

America: HOI cepetan dong! HERO udah kebelet nich!

Navira: kebelet apaan? kebelet pipis amis pake narsis? *cengo*

England: BAKA! Cepetan mulainya! Reader-nya bakal marah tuch! *ngamukkayakbantengbersayapmilikavatar*

Navira: I-Iya dech... dasar tsundere. Well, ok eperibadi! Kita mulai. 3, 2, 1! On lah~ *puppy eyes*

England+America: *sweatdrop*...

* * *

**P.S: Sekarang nggak pake' gue-lu-an, males... Dan juga pake' sudut pandang org ketiga #timpuked**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic**.**

**Warning: Human Name, High School, OC bertebaran di kali (?), OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, high posibility of crack pairings, **(changing of the name, sorry if anyone mind on this matter.) **Nesia = Indy so please no flame, totally randomness.**

**Pairing:** **MaleXNesia**

**Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidaksengajaan, mohon dimaklumi.**

**Long Live FHI** and make the world better for to live for all of us ^_^

**Happy reading guys~**

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya Indy sampai di depan kelas. 2-H. Indy mengambil napas dalam-dalam tanda bersiap. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang dengan mata berwarna hazel dengan kulit putih susu dan memakai baju berwarna biru muda dengan rok hitam yang membuat gadis Melayu itu agak melangkah mundur. "Oh, kau murid baru disini ya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya pada murid baru tsb. Indy mengangguk pelan.

"I-Iya bu.. saya murid baru..." jawabnya terbata-bata lan gugup. Diapun mengangguk dan berkata. "baiklah." Katanya singkat dan masuk sebentar ke kelas.

"Murid-murid, kita kedatangan teman hari ini. Agaknya ia agak terlambat tapi sudah ada disini sekarang. Silahkan masuk," ujarnya lalu Indy pun masuk kedalam.

Anak-anak yang melihatnya yang memang dominan laki-laki (tapi masih ada kok perempuannya) tercengang lan berdecak kagum akan kecantikan murid baru berdarah Melayu tsb. Ada yang sampai menganga lebar dengan iler yang membahana (hiiiyy jijik!).

Rambut gadis itu hitam agak kemerahan, bergelombang dan panjang sampai pinggulnya dan rambutnya diselipkan sepasang jepit berbentuk melati. Matanya yang hitam kecoklatan menatap lantai gugup dan tubuhnya yang lumayan sintal membuat laki-laki yang melihatnya membeku akan kecantikan dan kemolekan gadis wakil zamrud khatulistiwa tersebut.

Indy agak gugup. "_Oke Indy, lu bisa ngelakuin ini_," katanya mantap dalam hati lalu menghela napas sedikit.

"Baiklah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Kata guru tadi. Indy mengangguk dan kemudian berkata. "Halo, semuanya." ujarnya dan anak-anak pun menyahut kembali. "Haii!"

"Nama saya Indy Kusuma Maharani, saya pelajar pindahan Indonesia karena saya dapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini. Sekian dari saya dan mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya." Ujar Indy sambil tersenyum manis pada mereka dan diakhiri oleh applause oleh anak-anak sekelas.

"Baiklah, disini apa ada yang punya pertanyaan?" kata guru yang mengajar tadi pada mereka dan anak bermata merah dan berambut albino mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Anak itu menyeringai. "Apa menu makanan untuk makan siang hari ini bu?" tanyanya sekenak jidat dan membuat kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nggak mau kalah guru itupun menjawab mantap. "New York Deli." Dan yang lain pun meng-huuuu ria kan anak albino yang tadi nyengir malah berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Baiklah, Indy. Nama ibu Marie Golwart (1). Panggil bu Marie saja, dan jika ada apa-apa jangan segan-segan bertanya, ya." Indy mengangguk. "Sekarang uhm... Kau duduk diantara Mr. Honda dan Mr. Vargas." Katanya menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong. Indy pun berjalan ke bangku tsb dan melihat bahwa dia sekelas dengan si kembar Vargas yang ditemuinya.

"Oh, kita sekelas rupanya vee~" Feliciano memulai pembicaraan, yang duduk di sebelah Lovino. "Sudahlah, biarkan dia duduk dulu, _bastard_.." embat Lovino. Indy lalu duduk diantara Lovino dan seorang pemuda berambut cepak dengan wajah Asianya dan mata sipit khas orang luar negeri.

"Oh, halo." Indy mencoba memberi salam. Pemuda itu menoleh dan membalas salamnya. "I-Iya, halo.." jawabnya kalem juga sopan. Lalu pelajaran akhirnya dilanjutkan.

* * *

Bel berdentang dan akhirnya jam istirahat dimulai. "Baiklah, _see you next time, kids_. Dan jangan lupa kenalan dengannya ya!" kata bu Marie lalu dia keluar dari kelas. Seketika itulah kelas yang tadi tenang jadi ramai kayak pasar t***h a***g. Indy menghela napas dan sontak dia kaget karena apa?

MEJANYA DIKERUBUNGI OLEH ANAK-ANAK SEKELAS CUY! *banting narator*

"E-Eh?" Indy mengerjapkan matanya, bingung, mau ngapain mereka mengerubungi dia kayak ikan kelaperan minta makan ke pawangnya.

"Wah, kayaknya banyak yang mau kenalan sama kamu nich, Indy, vee~~" ujar Feliciano. Indy hanya bersweatdrop ria sambil cengengesan. "Ehehehe..."

"Hey, namamu Indy ya? Kenalin aku Gil-AKH!" ujar anak cowok dengan rambut albino tadi yang tiba-tiba dipentungin sama gadis berambut gelombang dengan bunga disebelah kiri telinganya. "Maafkan dia ya. Biasa, main nyosor aja. Aku Elizaveta Hedervary, dari Hungaria. yang tadi aku pentung itu namanya Gilb-" "Aku Gilbert yang AWESOME! Ukh!" ucapannya dipotong oleh anak yang pingsan tadi dan imbalannya dia dapat pentungan gratis lagi. "Heh, nama lu tuh ASEM, bukan awesome. Ini Gilbert Beilschmidt, dari Jerman." jelasnya dan dia pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Maafkan _bruder_-ku, dia memang begitu." seorang pemuda yang agak kekar membantu pemuda bermatah merah darah tsb. "Aku Ludwig Beilschmidt, dari Jerman juga." katanya singkat. Oalah to... pantesan. Tapi nggak mirip-mirip juga,sich.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami ya~ Kenalin, aku Bella Van Droom. Itu _broer_-ku yang disana. Nah kalo' yang disebelahnya tuh temennya." kata gadis berambut pirang pendek yang memakai bando menunjuk dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela. (Ini ceritanya mereka belum kenal, dan rencananya saya mau bikin NetherNesia nya tuh ada di next chapter. _You'll see, kk_?) Satunya punya rambut pirang jabrik, dan satunya lagi punya rambut pendek pirang (lagi!) yang modelnya kayaknya Indy tahu.

Nah loh. Perasaan kayaknya Indy kenal deh.

"Lalu yang ini Kiku dan Kana Honda. Dua-duanya dari Jepang (2)." Kakak-beradik laki-laki dan perempuan dengan mata sipit berwarna coklat kehitaman khas orang Asia dan rambut hitam. Yang laki-lakinya punya rambut cepak tapi terlihat rapi yang dia tadi beri salam sedangkan perempuannya punya rambut lurus panjang hingga punggung. "Senang bertemu denganmu." kata mereka dan Indy pun melemparkan senyumnya ada mereka. "Aku juga." balasnya. Indy lumayan lega karena ada orang Asia di kelasnya.

"Lalu yang ini namanya Chereta Nam dari Vietnam, Kaete Xing dari Singapura(3), Ling Qi Na dari Taiwan (beberapa chara aku nggak tahu human names nya jadi nggak apa-apa ya diawur namanya ^^'' #dibakared), Wang Liu dari Beijing, Yekaterina Braginskaya dari Ukraina, Natalia Arlovskaya dari Belarosia (ketahuan ternyata spell-nya tuch kayak begeto!), Im Joon Ah dari Korea Utara (4), Dan Michelle Montez dari Seychelles." kata cewek yang bernama Elizaveta. Indy hanya mengangguk, mulai mencoba mengingat nama-nama luar negeri yang agak asing ditelinganya.

Gilbert menyeringai lebar, "Wah, enaknya ya Lovino~ Sebelahan duduknya dengan Indy, kesesese..." Lovino mengendus pelan. "Jadi masalah buatmu, ya asem?" balasnya agak pasif. Bella nyeletuk, "Lho? Lovino kenal sama Indy ya?" "Iya~ kami bertemu dengannya pagi ini, sebenarnya.. dia duluan baru aku, vee~" Italy merespon dengan tampang inosen-nya yang aduhai(?) padanya yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada Lovino.

Pemuda berdarah Italia itu pun bergidik kecil ketika melihat mereka menatapnya. "A-apa..?" tanyanya seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. "Gimana bisa kamu ketemuan sama dia?" tanya Joon Ah agak curiga. "A-Aku uhm.. dia nabrak aku kok! Itu saja, kenapa sih kalian ini?!" hardiknya agak kesal.

"Hmm~ Begitu kah?~ Kebetulan banget ya~" seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang yang agak panjang, dengan brewok tipisnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Francis. Lovino mengendus pelan lagi, sementara Indy seperti orang yang benar-benar cengo, gak ngerti.

"Eh, gimana kalo kita bikin _welcome party_?" usul Alfed yang langsung konek (soalnya dari tadi nggak konek). "Hmm... boleh juga tuch." respon Nam yang disetujui oleh beberapa anak-anak lainnya, dan juga Indy yang agak terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Kayak biasa, di rumahnya si HERO bro, ok?" "Terserah dirimu lah, mpret." balas Gilbert.

"H-Hah? Kok tiba-tiba sich? Aku-" ucapannya dipotong oleh ucapan Bella. "Kalau begitu aku beritahu _broer_ nanti lah." Indy menyela agak keras (karena suaranya yang agak kecil) pada mereka. "Ta-Tapi aku nggak setuju!" Alfred dan yang lainnya tertegun menatapnya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku 'kan anak baru disini. Masa' kalian yang jadi repot-repot membuat pesta untukku sich? Lagipula, aku nanti di cap sebagai anak yang nggak tahu diri! Apalagi aku nggak suka pesta meriah-meriahan. Itulah penolakanku." kata Indy tegas pada mereka (halah, biasanya kalem begitu Dy, *dipentung Indy pake papan giles*)

Ludwig, merespon duluan dengan penuh selidik. "Hmm...Memang benar sich kalau orang-orang disana suka budaya yang sederhana." Yang lainnya menoleh padanya langsung, dan Indy membenarkannya.

"Dia benar. Jadi, kalian tidak bisa memaksaku dan berkehendak seenaknya, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil tertancap di bibir mungilnya. Anak – anak tertegun menatapnya dan dipecah oleh celetuk Mei. "Jadi kita bikin apa dong buat Indy?" Alfred mengendikkan bahu. "Kau maunya apa, Indy?" tanyanya dan sang gadis berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kalian pesta dirumahku?" usulnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Alfred, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Alfred?" tanyanya membuat sang perwakilan Amerika sejati itu tertegun sedikit lalu menyringai lebar. "Boleh juga tuh! Ikutsertakan yang lain!" katanya dengan senang sementara yang lain mengangguk setuju. Lalu setelah diskusi, mereka sepakat bahwa pestanya diadakan di rumah Indy.

* * *

.

.

.

**SKIP **

"Huh.. aku malas, enaknya baca apaan ya?" katanya dalam hati sembari menemukan buku yang dia sukai. Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang di sisi lain buku itu. Indy terperanjat sedikit lalu melepaskan benda kotak tersebut. Langkah tegap menghampirinya dan dua pasang bola mata saling bertemu. Warna emerald hijau menyapa manik coklat kehitamannya dengan lembut (bahasa apaan nich?).

"Uhm, maaf. kau saja yang pinjam duluan." sahutnya menyodorkan buku sejarah perang dunia kedua itu. WWII yang berhalamankan beberapa puluh halaman kertas dengan sampul menggeleng cepat. "E-Enggak usah! Kamu saja duluan." balasnya menolak halus dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

Indy terdiam sedikit lalu bertanya, "Apa kita pernah ketemu disuatu tempat?" si empunya yang ditanya menggeleng kecil. "Tidak." lalu dia dapat ide. "Uh, siapa namamu?" "Vash. Vash Zwingli."

DEG!

Lili. Big bruder. Itu dia!

"Oh, kau kakaknya Lili ya?" sahut si gadis yang membuat pandangan si pemuda mengedar ke gadis itu. "Kau tahu darimana dia?" Indy tersenyum. "Kami baru ketemu tadi pagi. Dia baik sekali mau mengantrku tur atas ijin Kepsek." jelasnya disambut oleh hemannya.

"Begitu ya?" gumamnya lalu menyodorkan bukunya pada si perwakilan zamrud khatuilistiwa. Sejenak dia tertegun. Indy bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kalungmu bagus.." dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kalung momento Mama Dayak dan tersenyum. "Ini momento."

Teng Tong Teng Tong~

"Ah, sudah masuk. Mari kembali, Vash."

"Tunggu." sahutnya dan membuat Indy menoleh lagi pada si pemuda berkebangsaan Swiss itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka dan juga dikatakan oleh Vash? To Be Continued dulu ya ^^v

* * *

(1) Ini cuma numpang lewat kok^^ Saya maunya dia jadi wali kelasnya 2-H tapi yah.. gapapa dech. Dia ini guru Biologi.

(2) Kalau Kana itu juga OC personifikasi dari Tokyo jadi.. eng ing eng~ Kiku punya saudari dech ^^ Author baik 'kan? #ngeekkk!

(3) OC juga, gapapa ya?

(4) Kujadikan N. Korea muncul. Ini buat menemani Singapura, hehe... Author emang baek dech #digorok Joon Ah

**Omake**

Navira: eh Indy, ngapain pundung begitu? *liat Indy pundung di pojok galau*

Indy: gerobak sampahku dicuri Malon (Malaysia), yang lain malah pulang mudik, aku ditinggal sendiri... *nagis bawang putih + bawang merah* (oke rasanya ini menyimpang, OOT beudzzt~ #4L4Y mode – on)

Navira: halah, gitu doang dipikirin.. Ya udah, ceria lah. Mau nggak ke warteg depan? Kutraktir rendang nich, *nunjukkin uang goceng dikali 10 (ngitung sendiri ya~)*

Indy: *langsung semangat '45* MAU!~ *nyelonong sama author ke warteg depan*

#traktir rendang a la Chef Faroh Queen  
#nggak galau lagi?  
#hubungannya dengan mudik lebaran(?)

* * *

**Stand review, monggo mumpung masih anget \(^7^)/**

**.**

**joget pococo**: Saya suka semuanya kok. dan makasih karena tetap setia baca dan nunggu dan sama-sama~

**Ondel-Ondelsalto**: atut~ hehe... iya saya akan tetap lanjutin nih ep ep abal abal OvO

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia**: well, terserah anda jika mau mengevote si abang alis tebal *ditimpukpakescone  
* saya juga menunggu cerita selanjutnya ya, S-BlInd

* * *

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

"Maharani,"

"I-Iya..?"

"Ada yang Ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

"Kalian berdua kemana saja? Aku khawatir, lho!"

.

"Apa? Kau tidak takut padanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, dia bisa saja dia, uhm.. meng-dor dirimu..?"

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya waktu itu?"

* * *

**Saya akan update secepatnya, jadi thanks berat buat yang nanti'in dan keep reading nih cerita juga reviewnya (atau cuman buang review ya gapapa #berubah jadi tumpukan sampah). Saya nangis pas liat reviewnya (ini beneran). Tolong juga jangan lupa untuk vote terus ya? ^^**

**Switzerland (Vash Zwingli)Romano (Lovino Vagras)England/Britain (Arthur Kirkland)**

**Monggo di vote untuk keberhasilan cerita ini. jadi minna, uhm... BYEEE!~~ #nabur bunga sakura busuk**

With love and hug to you, 2013

D.N.A–chan


	3. Chapter 3: Green Decision

Heyya~! Ini dia saya nyicil lagi **Lovely Scarlet**-nya. Saya ingin disini ada beberapa couple, sekalian juga crack pairing, hehe... ^^ ngomong – ngomong saya bakal sedikit hiatus karena saya masih banyak kerjaan (tugas-tugas dan PR belom kelar, numpuk semua, huwah!#aborsi) hingga Juni, paling lama. Saat itu juga saya harus bertanding dengan ujian. Bertempur. Jadi do'akan saya ya, semuanya! Ganbarimasu p(=w=)q

Germany: nah, gitu deh kalau jadinya nggak ngerjain PR *geleng – geleng kepala ala dugem*

Navira: hehe, iya... gomen. Saya keasikan mikir kelanjutannya nih cerita kayak apa ^^''a

Germany: sudahlah, ada pesan terakhir? *bicara ala algojo*

Navira: Kau aneh, Doitsu. Oke, langsung saja. Kita mulai. 3, 2, 1! On lah~ *puppy eyes*

Germany: ... *seret author buat belajar*

#author ngamuk  
#germany jadi guru privat author

* * *

**P.S: Surprise untuk fangirls para NetherNesia**** di chapter kedepan. Saya mohon maaf karena format ceritanya waktu upload tadi salah /\**** Maaf kalau kurang bagus ceritanya #timpuked**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic**.**

**Warning: Human Name, High School, OC bertebaran di kali (?), OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, high posibility of crack pairings, **(changing of the name, sorry if anyone mind on this matter.) **Nesia = Indy so please no flame, totally randomness.**

**Pairing:** **MaleXNesia**

**Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidaksengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typos tolong bilang ya~**

**Long Live FHI** and make the world better for to live for all of us ^_^

**Happy reading guys~**

* * *

.

.

.

Mata beriris hijau tengah melirik ke kiri dan kanan ruangan. Sialnya dia hanya bisa duduk dan berharap bahwa orang yang dicarinya akan segera kembali karena dikelasnya sedang berlangsung pelajaran. Gadis berambut pendek gelombang dengan bandana warna merah yang duduk disebelah jendela menoleh dan berbisik pada pemuda tersebut. "Psst, Lovino." Pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dan si gadis menggeleng kecil, membuat si pemuda yang dipanggil Lovino itupun akhirnya perlahan agak lemas. Oh, sepertinya mereka mencari orang yang sama.

Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan semua anak menoleh ke sumber suara termasuk dua orang tersebut. Sang guru berhenti sejenak dari mengajar dan menuju mereka berdua. "Mr. Zwingli dan Ms. Maharani. Darimana saja kalian berdua?" tanya guru berperawakan tinggi dengan kacamata frame gaya. Usianya juga cukup muda juga wajahnya yang tampan buat cewek – cewek yang diajarnya kelepek – kelepek seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen.

Ya, Vash Zwingli dan Indy Kusuma Maharani. Dua orang inilah yang ditanya oleh guru itu. Indy ingin menjawab tapi keduluan oleh Vash. "Kami tadi dipanggil karena urusan penting, Mr. Chon. (1)" jelasnya. "Hmm... urusan penting ya?... silakan kembali ke bangku masing – masing. " ujarnya. "Terima kasih," Indy dan Vash akhirnya kembali ke bangku masing – masing dan Mr. Chon mulai mengajar lagi.

"Aduh, kalian berdua darimana saja? Aku khawatir lho!" sahut Bella dengan berbisik ke Indy. "Oh, maaf. Kami tadi ada urusan penting yang sama." Balasnya sambil mengambil buku pelajaran dari tasnya. "_Ano_, apakah itu penting?" tanya Kiku dan gadis itu mengangguk. "Begitu ya, vee~" sahut Feliciano ikut nimbrung sementara Lovino hanya diam saja. Lalu keadaan kembali seperti semula dan pelajaran akhirnya dilanjutkan.

SKIP

Bel berdentang nyaring dan murid – murid membereskan buku dan perlengkapannya untuk segera pulang, tak terkecuali Indy. "Ah, benar – benar dech.. Ternyata capek juga ya kalau pulang sekolah jam setengah 4 sore," pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hey," dia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersenyum pada sosok disebelah yang menyapanya. "Oh, hey Lovino. Uhm, mana Feliciano?" tanyanya dan pemuda itu menunjuk 3 orang yang berada di dekat pintu kelas. Ludwig, Kiku dan Feliciano ada disitu entah sedang membicarakan apa. Indy hanya ber- oohhh ria.

"Ayo pulang. Kuantar kau," ujarnya. "N-Nggak usah dech. merepotkanmu nanti," tolak Indy halus. "Rumahku satu arah denganmu jadi nggak masalah." Balas Lovino sembari mengambil ransel berwarna merah miliknya dari atas meja dan berjalan santai keluar kelas, kemudian berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Mau tidak?" Indy yang agak tertegun kini agak kaget dan mengiyakan ajakan teman barunya itu sambil mengambil tas lalu menyusulnya.

Vash yang kebetulan lewat untuk menjemput Lili, melihat Indy berjalan bersama Lovino dikoridor sekolah menuju pintu gerbang. Dia tertegun, mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Tunggu," sahutnya dan membuat Indy yang ingin kembali ke kelas batal beranjak dari lantai perpustakaan megah itu. Indy dilihatnya dengan kesan tegas. "Maharani,"

Kata itu membuat ia terkejut. "I-Iya..?" balasnya, kalau seperti ini sich, apapun yang dia katakan pakai suara itu saja bikin orang takut. Aduh, sialan. Indy agak gugup ketika pemuda itu maju beberapa langkah kearahnya.

Vash berkata, "Ada yang Ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Indy mengedipkan mata dua kali seperti idiot dan bertanya, "Uhm, bicara apa, ya?"

"Aku sudah dengar tentang _welcome party_ itu,"

GLUP!

Sial, sepertinya Indy berhasil menegak ludahnya sendiri dan untungnya pemuda itu tak tahu. "Lalu, apa hubunga-" kata – katanya dipotong oleh Vash. "Aku tidak akan datang ke pesta itu. Apalagi Lili."

Indy bertanya agak heran, "T-Tapi kenapa..? Mungkin pasti akan menyenangkan 'kan? Menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membuat kenangan- ma-maksudku event yang menarik selama kita masih SMA. Apalagi aku tuan rumahnya."

Ngek.

Ya, inilah ujaran gaje milik seorang Indy Kusuma Maharani. Mirip seseorang yang kita kenal. Kalian pasti sudah tahu 'kan? Tidak? Baiklah. *digilesalfred*

Vash mulai berjalan santai menuju gadis tersebut. "Ada dua hal." Katanya memulai,"Pertama," satu langkah ditapaknya. "Aku tidak suka orang yang suka pesta – pesta dan menghamburkan uang banyak, apalagi mabuk – mabukan." lalu satu lagi langkah ditapaknya. "Kedua, Lili masih kelas 10. Kau sudah tahu 'kan dia adik kelasmu? Bagaimana jika saat dia datang kepestamu, dia belajar yang tidak – tidak? Kita yang susah, 'kan?"

Lalu beberapa langkah dilaluinya dan juga melalui Indy, sebelum dia berbisik disebelah telinganya. Indy menghadap ke ruang perpustakaan dalam diam dan Vash menghadap ke arah yang sebaliknya. "Dan kita harus lulus dari SMA. Aku juga memberitahu ini karena bukan hanya untukmu dan aku saja, tapi juga untuk kita semua."

Tiba – tiba saat ingin berjalan lagi, Indy menahan lengannya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Rambut poninya membuat wajah gadis itu tidak terlalu jelas, sembari menunduk.

Vash menengok ke arah gadis itu. Rasanya ada aura mistis dibelakang punggungnya. Entah itu apa, ada angin atau apa, Vash merasakan dirinya benar-benar seperti membeku.

"Vash," kata Indy dengan suara yang dalam. Ya, suara yang dalam. Ini nyata.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menghadiri pesta itu, aku akan langsung membuatmu sakit kepala hingga kepalamu pecah. Sekalian bawa Lili juga ya. Akan kuusahakan untuk mengawasinya, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum manis sekali.

Dan itu membuat Vash melangkah mundur sedikit hingga dia tidak sengaja menabrak rak buku yang besar dan membuat buku-buku tersebut jatuh ke arahnya.

"Akh, awas!" peringat Indy dan berlari menuju pemuda itu, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan dan menolongnya. "Bo-Bodoh ka-"

**GEDUBRAK! BRAK!**

Suara buku-buku berjatuhan melanda mereka dan sesaat kemudian sunyi lagi. Untung perpustakaan sepi. Sunyi senyap selama beberapa detik alias tak berlangsung lama. Kelopak mata gadis itu tertutup rapat tapi rasanya... ada yang memeluknya.

Ia mendongak sembari membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi gadis itu membelalak kaget.

Ternyata, Vash melindunginya dari buku – buku yang tadi berjatuhan. Pemuda berdarah Swiss itu mendekap gadis berkulit sawo matang tersebut, dekat dengan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Indy dan satunya lagi melindungi kepalanya.

Tangan Indy memegang erat jaket hijau milik pemuda itu dengan erat yang waktu itu ingin ia tarik tapi batal karena tindakan Vash yang tidak sengaja memeluknya untuk melindunginya. Kepala pemuda itu berada disamping pundak Indy dan, yang paling _extreme_ baginya adalah mulut Vash yang terengah – engah (mungkin karena menahan buku – buku itu) hampir menyentuh telinga Indy sehingga gadis itu bisa dengan jelas merasakan napas pemuda tegak.

Memang membuat dirinya menyimpulkan, sedikit malu di dekat lelaki itu semakin besar.  
**Catatan:** Indy sangat enggan untuk terlalu dekat dengan makhluk yang bernama **laki – laki**.

Vash lalu membuat jarak sedikit untuk melihat keadaan Indy.

Mata coklat kehitaman dengan warna mata hijau hutan gelap matang milik pemuda itu bertemu. Saling pandang. Menatap satu sama lain.

Detak jantung Indy tiba – tiba menjadi cepat tak karuan, bertanya – tanya perasaan apa ini. Tapi tak ada jawaban untuk itu saat itu. Wajahnya panas, pastinya dan napasnya sedikit terengah – engah. Yang hanya dia bisa lakukan adalah sebaiknya langsung kabur dari situasi yang menurutnya 'berbahaya' ini.

Dan akhirnya Indy melepaskan pegangannya dari jaket corak tentara milik Vash. "M-maaf!" sahut Indy yang agak menahan malu, setelah didekap dan karena jarak antara mereka. Vash yang sedikit tertegun hanya mengelus lehernya. "Uh, Kau tidak apa –apa?" tanyanya dan Indy mengangguk kecil.

"Ehm, te-terimaka-" "Ayo kita kembali. Ini sudah telat untuk kembali ke pelajaran selanjutnya," kata Vash memotong ucapan yang ingin gadis itu katakan. Akhirnya Indy hanya bisa menghela napas sedikit dan dengan sangat (TIDAK) ikhlas mengikuti pemuda bermuka tegas itu menuju kelas.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"Kakak?" Vash menoleh langsung dan mengetahui bahwa itu Lili, adiknya. "Ah, Lili." Lili menatap kakaknya yang pastinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah, dia 'kan adiknya jadi pasti tahu tingkah laku kakak tersayang.

"Kakak kenapa? Ada masalah?"tanya Lili dengan inosennya(?) yang hampir membuat Vash rela menge-dor dirinya sendiri. "Uh, Kakak tidak apa – apa kok. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Vash dan adiknya mengikutinya untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Dua orang berjalan menuju rumah yang satu arah, dalam diam. Lalu Indy angkat bicara, menghancurkan _awkward atmoshphere times_ yang bikin dia gregetan bagaimana bisa Lovino tahan akan kesunyian itu.

"Uhm, ah! Ada kancil terbang!" katanya menunjuk langit sore yang memperlihatkan awan orange yang menghiasi langit sore, membuat pemandangannya lumayan indah, dan didukung oleh beberapa burung yang terbang, tapi... tidak ada kancil terbang.

"Hm." Hanya itu balasan dari seorang Lovino Vargas yang masih membiarkan gadis Indonesia itu untuk berisik. Indy dongkol dan akhirnya (setelah beberapa cara untuk membuatnya diperhatikan) ia pun ikut diam sambil berjalan lagi.

"an.." Indy menoleh ke Lovino yang menggumam sesuatu. "Lovino? Kamu menggumamkan apa?" tanyanya dan Lovino tertegun sedikit setelah melirik kearah teman perempuannya tersebut.

"B-Bukan apa –apa kok." Balasnya setengah memalingkan wajah dari Indy, yang buat ia penasaran berat. "Ya sudah dech, kalau begitu." Pancingnya pura – pura cuek. Ini salah satu cara Indy agar dia mungkin mau buka mulut. Mungkin ampuh juga.

Lovino membuka mulutnya, berkata. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya waktu itu?"

...

Eh?

Pertanyaan yang membuat otak gadis itu lola (loading lama) dengan lambannya. Membuat Lovino agak gemas akan sikapnya. Setengah menyebalkan dan imut, pikir otak pemuda itu ketika tahu betapa _clueless-_nya dia ini.

"Hah? Kok kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Indy polos yang buat Lovino menoleh ke teman barunya ini dengan dua mata membelalak. "A-Apa..?" Indy berkata, "Kamu kok tahu aku bicara dengannya Ah, jangan – jangan kamu peramal ya?!" tanyanya dengan menodongkan telunjuknya ke depan muka pemuda berdarah Italia tersebut.

Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dan menghela napas lirih. "Mana mungkin. Aku hanya asal tebak saja. Lagipula apa maksudmu aku tahu kalian bicara tentang sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentang itu. Dia dan Lili nggak mau datang ke pestaku lalu kami diskusi dan akhirnya dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin." jelasnya nada bloon milik kembarannya yang buat Lovino sweatdrop.

Lovino lalu bertanya. "Apa? Kau tidak takut padanya?" Indy menahan heran, "Memangnya kenapa?" dan Lovino agak gugup untuk membeberkan kebenaran seorang Vash Zwingli. Bisa – bisa dia benar – benar di-dor oleh pemuda bermuka tegas dan _stoic_ itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan, dia bisa saja dia, uhm.. meng-dor dirimu..?" Indy heran. "Hah? Dor?"

.

.

.

Loading... Please wai- *digamparlovino*

Indy ber-ooohhh ria lagi. "Ah, membunuhku? Tidak mungkin, Lovino! Dia orang baik kok." "Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kau ada – ada saja, hehehe... ternyata kau itu orangnya paranoid, ya." Lovino hanya menatap sebentar Indy yang terkikik seperti hantu di negaranya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini tapi dia yakin bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Tap, apa kau yakin? Kau baru sehari di sekolah dan sudah harus membuat pesta semacam itu. Kau bisa saja menolaknya 'kan?" Indy memikirkan perkataan Lovino dan hanya direspon olehnya dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"Mhmm... Tapi ini bisa jadi kesempatanku untuk mengenal semuanya. Dan mungkin aku bisa dekat dan berteman baik dengan kalian semua. Termasuk juga kau, Lovino." Ujar Indy sambil tersenyum, antara polos dan senang karena mendapatkan calon teman – teman baru.

**KATTSSS!**

Muka Lovino terbesit semburat merah di pipinya, mencoba menahan malu.

"Hm? Lovino, kau tak apa?" tanya Indy yang disambut oleh gelengan kecil dari Lovino. Menyebalkan, kata Lovino dalam hati sementara Indy khawatir kenapa Lovino bersikap seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Indy. "Ah. Sudah sampai. Aku duluan ya. Bye!" Indy lalu melambaikan tangan padanya lalu berjalan masuk. Gadis itu pun menuju apartemennya dan Lovino akhirnya pasrah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, tidak jadi untuk menjelaskan, tapi dia berencana untuk mengawasinya diam – diam.

Ya, untuk jaga –jaga saja. Daripada dia menyesal nanti. Bahkan degup jantungnya tak berkurang sedikitpun walau gadis itu sudah jauh masuk ke dalam apartemen nyaman saja sudah buat ia gila seperti ini. Urgh! Menyebalkan...

**To be Continued.**

* * *

(1) Guru sejarah yang berasal dari Thailand. Umurnya masih 25 tahunan dan idola di kalangan guru – guru cewek. Tapi bukan Thailand lho ya 0_0/ Pokoknya ganteng saja udah, beres! ^w^

****Omake****

Navira: aduh, sial. Produktif pake' gambar lagi. Mana disuruh bikin poster dan brosur, hadeuh... *garuk ala monyet*

Germany: ayo! Kerjakan secepatnya! Kalau nggak, mari main *nepuk-nepuk tangannya pakai penggaris kayu ala guru killer dengan shiny horror eyes*

Navira: HHHIIIIIIYYYY! *langsung ngerjain tugas*

#kerja ngebut

* * *

**Stand review, arigatou gozaimasu!~ \(=7=)/**

**utamizuno26:** saya thanks berat buatmu untuk fav nya ya *ojigi* bikin cerita juga donk. Kalo udah, PM ke saya. Saya pasti baca ^^ dan tak apa. Kasih tahu kalau bisa bikin lagi. Arigatou (_ _)

**Ondel-Ondelsalto**: gapapa dan iya... *ngiler liat bule ganteng* Ok dech =w=d

**joget pocopoco**: gapapa kok. Saya pikir nanti kebanyakan RomaNesia tapi mungkin nanti semuanya kebagian jatah kok, tenang aja. Makasih OvO

**AA**: iya, saya akan usahakan tapi tunggu chapter 4 dulu ya. Saya hiatus dulu. Mau ujian ^^''a Sabar ya, AA-san. Boleh.

* * *

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

"Kumohon bantulah aku, Fujihara-san!"

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya.."

.

"Aku iri padanya..."

.

"A-Arthur.. "

"K-Kaukah itu..?"

.

"Mukamu kenapa?"

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah!"

* * *

**Inilah alasan kenapa saya memilih 3 cowok OC yang kece badai ini #sediapayungsebelumbadai(?)**

**Pertama, saya suka SwitNesia karena menurut saya mereka cocok dan sifat tsun – tsun mereka (untuk laki – laki) sangat imut, juga sifat yan – tsun mereka (untuk perempuan) juga manis. Apalagi, sepertinya saya hampir memikirkan bahwa cinta pertama Indy itu si abang Switerland ini~ Pernah saya mimpi liat mereka pacaran sambil gandeng tangan. Itupun hanya sebentar. (#curcolgoblokauthor). Makanya saya pilih Switzy *pukpukpalaswitzy* #di-dorpake'AK47**

**Kedua, RomaNesia. Kenapa? Karena terinspirasi dari Spamano yang _hot hot_ gimana gitu ditambah _fluffy_ tsundere akutnya Romano juga sikap _inoccent_ Spain dan yanderenya saat menjadi _psycho_ dan khas Pirate!Spain saat marah, yang sifatnya agak sama seperti Indy, yang memang karakternya agak yandere dan _clueless_, membuat couple ini menjadi benar – benar lucu dimata saya ^W^ *pakai sun glasses***

**Ketiga, UKNesia!~ Saya suka sekali _fluffiness_. Apalagi couple ini! Tapi saya akan memunculkannya di chapter dimana mereka akan bertemu kembali ditempat yang tak terduga. Pasti penasaran~ #Nggakkkk!) Ah, eto... Kalau bisa ato ada yang nemu cerita UKNesia, kirim di PM saja ya. Mau itu oneshoot ato multichapter ato rate nya M ato apa aja dech, saya embat (memangnyagorengan?)**

Tolong juga jangan lupa untuk vote terus ya? ^^

a. Switzerland (Vash Zwingli)

b. Romano (Lovino Vagras)

c. England/Britain (Arthur Kirkland)

**Theme songnya untuk cerita ini pernah saya pikirkan juga. Hampir memilih Sparkling Daydream by ZAQ (OP songnya Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Itu lho~) untuk cerita ini tapi nggak jadi karena rasanya kurang pas dech. dan masih dalam research untuk referensi. /(O3O)\**** Dan pastinya saya pikir alurnya kecepetan jadi saya akan berusaha memperlambatnya seperti siput *gendongGary-nyaSpongebob***  
**Saya akan hiatus selama sebulan hingga Juni karena ujian, mohon dimaklumi *sembahsujud* jadi tolong jangan gebuk saya dan sampai bertemu bulan depan, BYE GUYS!... /(^7^)/**

**A/N: jangan lupa reviewnya mOwOm akhir kata, Ja nee!~ *bye-bye-nya ala Konata Lucky****Star***

With lots of love and hugs, 2013

D.N.A–chan


End file.
